Rosalie's Sister
by The Cullen's Secret
Summary: Strange things happen during war and rules are bent. Decisions you normally wouldn't consider become an exciting possibility. In WW2 England, Rosalie's sister meets a handsome American soldier and their affairs leads to a life they never thought they'd have. ONE-SHOT


"Hurry up!"

I glanced over the top of the compact at Rosalie and raised an eyebrow at her, smiling when she rolled her eyes at me. I swiped my finger under my eye, wiping away a stray speck of make-up and snapped the mirror closed.

"It'll be the last dance by the time we get there"

"Don't be so dramatic" I scolded her lightly, placing my hand on her back and guiding her across the road.

Our heels clicked as we walked to the dance hall. The music was muffled but loud and that familiar buzz of excitement made me giddy. Rosalie linked our arms and smiled widely at me. It was going to be a good night.

.

My sister threw her head back and laughed at the Lieutenant's joke, their swing never breaking its rhythm. I glanced around the room, enjoying the sight of so many smiles after so many years of sadness. It was dances like this that kept you going. They gave you that brief reprieve and sparked enough hope to keep everyone pushing through.

"Excuse me, ma'am"

Turning around, I eyed the American soldier in front of me. He was a tall man and the cut of his uniform showed off his broad shoulders. He took his hat off, smoothing one hand over his slicked back hair then tucked his hat under his right arm.

"Can I help you?" I asked bluntly, my arms crossed.

"I was just wondering if you cared to dance? I saw you watching everyone and figured a pretty girl like you probably wants to join in"

"I'm fine, thank you" I smiled politely as I turned him down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Come on now, one quick spin" he bargained, extending his hand towards to me, "I'm a mighty fine dancer"

I did love to dance. I had spent most of the evening tapping my foot to the beat, hoping I'd get the chance for a quick whirl around the floor. My eyes flickered to the gold band on my finger. It wasn't unusual for a married woman to dance with a soldier. In fact, it was only fair really. There were so many of them and so few girls. He was such a handsome man and an officer by the looks of his uniform. One little dance wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

"One dance" I warned him, trying to conceal my smile.

"'Atta girl" he winked, grasping my hand in his and escorting me to the dance floor.

.

.

I watched Emily count out the money and brushed a stray hair behind my ear, waiting as patiently as I could. A soft clearing of a throat broke me out of my thoughts and I glanced to my left to see Edward stood there, talking to the cashier. Only the wicked grin on his lips letting me know that he knew I was watching him. My cheeks flushed and I refocused my attention on Emily. She smiled kindly at me then slide the money over the counter,

"There you are"

"Thank you, Emily" I placed the money in my purse then dropped it back into my handbag, clicking the clasp shut, "Pass on my regards to your mother"

"Oh, Isabella" Emily reached over and put her hand on the top of my mine, halting me, "I've been meaning to ask"

"Yes?"

"Well" she dropped her voice and leant forward, "Any news on Joe?"

"J-Joe?" I stuttered. I quickly gathered my voice, "No, nothing yet"

"Oh, I am sorry"

I was acutely aware that Edward was still at the cashier next to me and he'd been very quiet since Emily's question.

"No, no, its fine" I reassured her quietly, my voice wavering slightly, "I've been assured that it's natural not to receive letters during certain periods. They've promised to keep me informed and told me not to worry"

"That's good. I'll keep him in my prayers"

Edward made his goodbyes, and hurriedly walked past me and out of the bank.

"Thank you, Emily" I nodded, grasping my gloves in one hand and my handbag in the other.

As subtly as possible, I rushed out of the bank and looked down either side of the street to see where Edward could have gone. I blew out a breath and tried not to worry when I couldn't see him anywhere. Oh gosh, did he hear the whole conversation? What was he thinking now? I slipped my gloves on and wandered down the high street only to pause at the alleyway next to the bank. I squinted my eyes to make out the figure leaning against the wall then checked no one was looking my way before walking towards him. Edward pushed off the wall and gently grabbed my arm, pulling me further into the alley and out of people's sight. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes and squeezed him tight, enjoying the comfort he provided.

"Why didn't you tell me about Joe?" he questioned quietly after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you hadn't heard from him?"

I was lost for words as I eyed the gold buttons on his jacket,

"I just didn't think you'd want me to talk about it" I eventually answered.

He pulled back and cupped my chin, lifting my head up to his,

"You know you can, though?"

From the way he responded, I knew I'd made the right decision not to tell Edward about Joe's lack of letters over the past month. He knew I was married but we didn't really talk about it. I usually wore my ring on my right hand when we went out. He'd never asked me to, I just did. It was just one of those things. Strange things happen during war and this, this was just one of them.

"I know"

He smiled at me and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Will I still see you tonight?" I asked, like a dazed schoolgirl.

"Of course. I might even have a new pack of stockings for a certain someone"

"Really?"

"Really. Now, skedaddle, and I'll pick you up at eight" he chuckled a little, pressed a kiss to my forehead and nudged me down the alley back towards the street.

.

.

I felt sick as I stared at the open fire. I didn't know whether it was because of what I was about to do or just my symptoms. Swallowing deeply, I closed my eyes and fought back the nausea. My hand drifted to my stomach and rested there, protecting the precious life inside me. I jumped as the doorbell rang and I heard Rosalie open the door, greeting him. I could hear his muffled American twang and I smiled. Standing from the armchair, I wrung my hands and watched as he walked into the room.

"Hello there, beautiful girl" he greeted me and pulled me into his arms.

"Hello, Edward" I breathed in the smell of him, wanting to remember this moment perfectly.

Who knew what was about to happen. Heaven forbid, the worst outcome occurred, I wanted to remember him perfectly. His twinkling eyes, his debonair looks, that wonderful smile. Everything.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, breaking apart and resting his hands on my hips.

"Yes, but I want to talk to you first" I told him nervously, my fingers toying with his lapels, "You see, something's happened and I'm not sure how to tell you"

"My mother always tells me it's best to just spit it out. Rip it off like a band aid"

"Ok" I agreed, my mouth suddenly dry, "I, well, I'm expecting"

"Expecting what?"

"A baby" I murmured, looking down at his shiny shoes. I couldn't bear to watch his face and see his reaction. When he didn't speak, I repeated myself louder, "I'm expecting a baby, Edward"

I looked up at his face and felt my stomach swirling as I saw his frowning face.

"Edward?" I prompted him.

"You're having a baby?"

"Yes" I confirmed, "Your baby"

"I see"

His hands left my hips and he took a step back. I kept silent as I watched him. He ran hand through his hair and stared at the wall behind me. Scrunching up his forehead, he rubbed both hands down his face and mumbled a little to himself. I didn't know what to say or do. I just watched him process it all. He walked to the fireplace and braced himself on the mantle with both hands.

"I've been so worried, Edward. I didn't know what to do" I rambled anxiously, my hands wringing again, "I was scared to tell you but I knew I had to. It's not the most ideal situation, I know. At the end of the day, it's a child though. A beautiful baby from God, and its part of you and me, and I can't help but love that"  
The room was quiet, only the crackling of the wood on the fire and the ticking of the clock could be heard.

"Say something" I whispered.

He remained silent.

I walked up to him and hesitantly laid my hand on his back,

"Please, Edward..."

"I need some time to think" he announced, standing up straight and letting my hand fall to my side.

"Ok" I nodded, only to panic as he headed out the room, "Edward!"

He turned around at his name, his eyes vacant and his face drawn. This wasn't the look of the man I loved.

"You're coming back, right?"

He nodded once and left the room. I think I knew then though. He wasn't coming back. The way he looked at me wasn't with the love and devotion one normally would after sharing such news. He looked heartbroken and defeated. He wouldn't be returning. He had left me for good and I would now have to deal with the consequences of our actions alone.

"Isabella?"

Rosalie's arm slowly slid around my shoulder and she pulled me into her embrace. I burst out crying and tightly wrapped my arms around my sister. She didn't speak as I sobbed. She simply let me. She knew what had happened and she knew that I needed to cry it all out. Not because he'd just broken my heart but because he'd sealed my fate. There would be no promise of a marriage, or support or a life with him. It would be me and my baby. Alone.  
I sobbed harder into Rosalie's shoulder and felt her hand rub up and down on my back. I didn't know where I would be nine months down the line but I did know, that I would always have my sister by my side.

.

.

When the announcement came that the war was over, my eyes filled with tears. The day Edward's regiment left, I cried. And the day Joe came home, I sobbed my heart out. There was so much happiness, not just in our village but throughout England and the world. While so many people's suffering had ended though, mine had only just begun.

I didn't see Edward again. He left for the States with his troops and took any remaining pieces of my heart with him. It was only a few weeks later when Joe returned that it sunk in how my life had changed. When he walked through the door, his hair unkempt and his boots muddy, his gentle smile only made my guilt worsen. I was four months gone and had been wearing my loosest dresses for days. It was only when he took me into his arms and felt the hard bump of my stomach that his face dropped.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks, "I'm sorry"

He kept staring at me as I repeated my mantra of apologies. Swallowing deeply, he released me and rubbed a hand down his face. He shook his head slightly and made for the door, and left. And I was suddenly having déjà vu. My mind replayed the image of Edward leaving and I fell to the floor in tears, one hand grasping my heart and the other my child.

.

It was after midnight when Joe stumbled in. He slammed the front door and I woke from my sleep in the chair. Brushing the stray hairs from my face, I stood as Joe walked into the room. His cheeks were red and he stunk of a brewery. Joe mumbled to himself as he went to the drinks' cabinet and poured himself a whiskey.

"Joe?" I called out quietly.

He looked over his shoulder at me and glared. I straightened up the cushion on the chair nervously and announced that I was going to bed. I walked over and he grabbed my arm, stopping me. My eyes flicked up and looked into his hardened face.

"Fucking tramp" he slurred, his hand tightening on my arm. He kept rambling on, calling me names and insulting me. As much as I tried to ignore him, his words hurt. I knew I'd done wrong and I would be paying for it for the rest of my life. He jerked my arm and my head shot up.

"C-crying again? I should be crying. You've ruined me" he sneered.

For the first time since I'd known Joe, he scared me.

"I'm sorry, Joe" I whispered, crying.

"Sorry. Fucking sorry" he laughed, spit flying from his mouth, "I bet you weren't sorry when you opened your legs"

"Joe, you're hurting me" I whimpered as his nails dug into my arm.

"You hurt me" he muttered harshly, his eyes shining with his own tears.

His hand flexed again on my arm and before I knew it, Joe let out a wail of anger and threw me back against the sideboard. I stumbled, banging my cheek on the corner, and fell onto the wooden cabinet. Crying out in pain, I clutched my stomach, desperate to protect my child.

"Get out of my sight!" he shouted, turning his back on me.

Scared, I pulled myself up and ran out the room, and upstairs. Once I was in our bedroom, I locked the door and braced myself against it, giving into the tears yet again.

.

The next morning, I covered my bruised cheek with makeup and went to make Joe's breakfast. I spied him asleep in the lounge and daren't disturb him. When I heard him wake and then come into the kitchen, I didn't acknowledge him. I wasn't sure what mood he would still be in. Taking a deep breath, I turned with the teapot in my hand and walked to where he sat at the table. I laid it on the table. Joe gently grasped my hand and rubbed his thumb over the skin on top of my hand. Swallowing deeply, I chanced a glance at him and saw him staring at my cheek. His hand left mine and reached for my cheek but I couldn't help but flinch. His thumb skimmed the bruise and I saw him lick his dry lips before he spoke quietly,

"Put some ice on it. It'll help"

I nodded and went to fix his breakfast.

We didn't speak of that night again or the baby but it was accepted that we'd get through this, and Joe would do and say what he had to, to save our reputation.

.

.

I thought I was hallucinating that summer day when I was hanging the washing on the line. It had been a so warm for days beforehand and I just thought the heat had gotten to me. When he was actually stood in front of me and bent down to retrieve the towel I'd dropped, I let myself think that it might be real. He passed the towel back to me and I folded it then let it drop onto the pile of washing below. I had thought about this so much, dreamt about how this scene could ever play out.

"Hello, beautiful girl"

My hand shot out and slapped his cheek hard.

"I deserve that" he nodded, rubbing his now pink cheek.

"You deserve more than that" I spat out angrily, although I couldn't deny my heart was fluttering at him being here with me again.

"I do" he ran his hand through his hair, "I hurt you so badly"

"You broke my heart" I admitted, my hand rubbing my stomach to sooth the restless child within. He watched my hand and swallowed deeply then looked into my eyes, his own glistening.

"Are they well? Healthy?"

"She is. The doctor said she's right on track"

"A girl?"

"Yes" I swiped my thumb over my stomach once again.

"That's wonderful" he grinned at me, once again running a hand through his hair.

"I know" I tried not to let my emotions show. I didn't want to get my hopes up and have my heart broken all over again. I didn't know his motives, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you"

"Really?" I laughed dryly.

"Yes" he took a step closer to me and reached for my hand but I pulled it away, "I don't know where to begin"

"How about the day you left me?"

"I'm so sorry, Isabella. I acted like a fool. I never should have left"

"No, you shouldn't have"

"I let you down"

"You did more than that" I retorted angrily, pointing my finger at him, "You let your child down"

"I know and words cannot explain how sorry I am"

"Try"

"Isabella, I know I hurt you" he spoke softly after a moment, "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that. And if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you"

"Isabella!"

We both looked to see Joe step out the house and it was like he immediately knew who Edward was. He stood taller and his eyes focused in on him.

"I don't need to ask who you are" Joe announced as he walked over to us, "What're you doing here?"

"That's between me and Isabella" Edward narrowed his eyes at Joe.

"Like hell it is" Joe laughed sarcastically, "The day you decided to sleep with my wife, you made it my business"

Edward's lips pursed as he stared at Joe.

"Fine" he relented after a moment then fixed his gaze on me, "Isabella, I am in love with you and I have been since I first saw you at that dance. I was a fool to leave like I did and if you can find any ounce of you willing to forgive me, I'd be eternally grateful. I want to marry you, Isabella, and raise our child together"

"Are you deluded, man?" Joe exclaimed, "She's already married to me!"

"Unhappily, though" Edward added, "And she's carrying my child!"

"But you fucked off, mate" Joe squared up to him, "You had your fun then hopped on the first boat back home!"

"Calm down" I cut in, placing a hand on each of their chests.

"Stay out of this, Isabella!" Joe warned me.

"No" I tried my best to sound strong and confident, "I'm not going to stay quiet"

"What do you want, Isabella?" Edward grabbed both my hands in his and crouched down to stare at me, "Tell me. If you want to be with me still, tell me and I'll make it happen. If not, as much as it'll break me, I'll step away and let you live your life. But you have to know. I love you. So much. And I need you"

"You left me" I whispered, "When I was scared and alone and needed you the most. I've never felt pain like that"

"And I'm so sorry" Edward cupped my cheek and leant his forehead on mine, "But you know me, Isabella. You know me and you know I love you. You can feel it. Can't you?"

"I…"

"Say it. I know you want to but you're scared. I understand you're scared. I know I caused that and you'll never know how sorry I am for that. But you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here and I'll never leave you unless you send me away. I'll protect you from everything, all the bad in the world. Tell me you know that. That you know I love you. Tell me you know"

"I know" I cried, nodding my head, "I know"

Edward swept me into his arms. I threw my arms around his neck and felt my heart surge as he embraced me. I knew he loved me and my heart did too. We broke apart and I couldn't help but smile. Edward put me back on the ground and I glanced over at Joe.

"Joe..." I hesitated as he stood watching us. He shook his head in disgust and headed back into the house. I turned to follow him but Edward wouldn't release me.

"Leave him"

"But-"

"Trust me. He'll want to be alone" Edward's hands rubbed my hips soothingly.

"I can't believe you're here and that this is real" I wondered out loud, "It's like a dream"

"It's not" Edward chuckled, "I'm here and we'll never be apart again"

Edward pressed a soft kiss to my lips then glanced down in amazement as the baby wiggled inside my stomach and onto his.

"She knows her daddy is here"

"I love you, Isabella" he breathed onto my lips then kissed me again hard as his hand found my round belly, "And this one, too. With every fibre of my being"

I looked up at his handsome face and let my fingers glide along his cheek, still unable to believe he was in my arms. All the heartache would never be forgotten but it had its purpose and now I know Edward is mine forever. We're going to be the family I dreamed we'd be.

.

.


End file.
